It All Started With FMA
by Majixe
Summary: It started as a fma character therapy, but became much more. No real set story line, full of randomness, crossovers, explosions, pranks, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 1st story (kind of) that really, has no point to it but utter randomness (yay for randomness) me and my friend made this up during science class when we were board. So here it goes**

**List of people:**

**J-me, aka. Darth Fluffy or Jamie**

**K-kayleigh (my friend) aka. Kay, or Barbie Death Flower (bdf)**

**Ed- short blonde guy from full metal alchemist (fma)**

**Al- Ed's younger bro.**

**Hiei-from YuYu Hakasho**

**Kyo-fruits basket (the kitty)**

**Jakotsu- gay guy from inuyasha **

**Dark- DN Angel (phantom thief)**

**Takuto- Full Moon (shinigami)**

**Inu- (inuyasha) from inuyasha**

**Sesshy- Inu's older bro (sesshomaru)**

**Sephi- (sephiroth) Ultimate bad guy…. ever from final fantasy VII also in Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2**

**Disclaimer: let it be known that Kay, or I own none of the characters listed above or their anime's/manga's. (I wish I did…….)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J- We should do one of those therapy things but with FMA.

K- That'd be great we could ask envy and Ed what its like to look like palm trees and apples!

J-ok let's start! 1st question! So Ed, what's it like to be the size of an amoeba?

Ed- what'd u say!

K-Squee! So, Ed, did you ever notice that your head looks like an apple? And why can't Al have a kitty?

Ed- it does not look like and apple!

Al- Ya Ed, why can't I have a kitty?

K- Don't be so… in denial! gives al a kitty

J- Ya ed. Must we draw a diagram comparing your head to an apple dumps a box of kitties on Al

Al- Ugh……

K-draws diagram Whee! Ed why are you always so grumpy?

Al-……

J- Ya you're a real grumpy puss fun sucker.

Ed- Why do you keep bothering me with these stupid questions!

K- Because its fun!

J- Whahahahahacough ha or would you rather be tied and gagged in my basement with Hiei, Kyo, Jakotsu, Dark, Sephi, Takuto, inu, and sesshy, again?

Ed- O.O No!

K- Ha Ha

kyo runs up the stairs

J- tackles you get back down there kyo-kun, I love you!

K- Neko-chan! glomps

Ed- who the heck is that?

J- You didn't see anything….. Now back to the interview-therapy thingy. The stupid movie we're being forced to watch (or ignore) in science says that Japanese used to think the moon was a tear, do u believe that or are you gonna prove me wrong with a bunch of scientific crap.

Ed- I'll prove you wrong with scientific junk goes off into a big speech

K-throws paper ball at Ed why are you so smart?

J- Oh Kay, you should've used the giant paint ball chucks giant paint ball at Ed

Ed- ducks hey!

K- I'm sorry, I didn't think of that ….. But a bazooka works too! pulls out bazooka

J- evil glare I'm more for a flamethrower.

K- Fun flamethrower!

Ed- Eep………

J-ok! Completely changing topics here, Ed?

Ed- looks scared eh?

J- Wanna meet someone even shorter than you?

Ed- Are you implying that I'm short!

J be right back runs down stairs Hiei!

Hiei (h)- gnhh hnnngh hnagnh (he's bound and gagged)

K-peeks downstairs Are you sure it's safe to bring him up?

Ed- Who?

K- You really wanna know?

Ed ya!

J- drags a still bound but now un-gagged Hiei up the stairs Ed, Hiei, Hiei, Ed.

H- glaring an evil glare

Ed- Whoa he's a shrimp!

J- Like you're one to talk, shorty.

K- Height Check! Who's taller?

Ed- I'd rather not know.

J- whips out tape measure, evil grin…… wow there the exact same height.

Ed- That's not fair! Look at his hair!

J- Hey Ed, are you an alien?

Ed- Alien….? Where?

J- points there!

Alien- Uh-oh runs away screaming

J- Wait! You forgot your cake!

K-I'll take that cake!

Ed- But I wanted it….

K- glares

Ed-………

J- Dang it! My Cake! whips out flamethrower…….. Hey where'd Al go?

Al-playing with kitties Eh?

H- trying to sneak away

K- Your not going anywhere! drags back

J- runs and tackles Hiei hugs and hearts Hiei

K- I wanna be a ninja! chucks random shuriken at Ed

Ed- Are you calling me sho- Ah! dodges shuriken

J-now in random ninja outfit chucks throwing star, knives, and paint balls at Ed

K-go Jamie! now in gothic lolita dress

Ed- when did you guys change…?

K- We're magic!

J- Yay magic! My fav. Planet is Uranus (the planet)

Sailor Uranus (su)- Did someone call me

K-Hee Hee

Ed-snicker

SU- I can't help that my name is Uranus

K-Lol

J- buwhahahahahaha …..loser.

SU- Leaves

J- Pokes ed's head So is it true your related to a palm tree?

K- let's bring envy in!

Envy (en)- ….. Why am I here?

K- We're here for Elric family counseling!

**Next time we get the Elric family together for a little family bonding (and more randomness) **


	2. Chapter 2

**The new characters!**

**Envy- from FMA he can take any form he wants but he looks like a palm tree.**

**Takuto- From Full Moon he's a Shinigami (god of death)as punishment,because in his life he committed suicide.**

**Meroko- From Full Moon She's also a Shinigami (same reason) she's completely obsessed with Takuto.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own fma, fullmoon, ect. Or any of their characters. (bleh) There we said it!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J- Now the family therapy begins!

K- How fun! I have teddy bears!

J- (shifty eyes) Ok so let's see here……… Envy! why are you a palm tree when you don't have to be?

Envy(En)- What does that have to do with family….

K- It has everything to do with it!

Ed- Ya, he does kinda look like a palm tree.

J- Shut up apple, it's not your turn to talk!

Ed- Apple….?

En- a palm tree is better than an apple!

K- You never answered the question.

En- I don't have to answer your stupid question. (walks away but falls over convulsing)

J- (evil glare while holding a tazer)

K- Poor Envy….. Oh well. Ed, what's it like to have automail?

J- Ya, does it rust when it rains?

Ed- no.

J- That's not a fun answer, dang it!

K- Its rust proof automail? Hey, where'd Hiei go?

J- I was just gonna ask that! (looks around, spots Hiei trying to escape. Tackles Hiei and hugs) Hiei! (hearts)

K- Jamie loves Hiei! (more hearts)

Ed- Oh brother…..

K- so ed, do you have a sexual relationship with Miss Winry?

Ed- What?

J- why do you like skanks so much anyways?

Ed- Winry isn't a skank.

K- so…. You like her?

Ed- …….

J- That's a yes.

K- How cute! Though now I'll have to murder Winry!

J- And I'll be your accomplice! Buhaha x3!

K- Tallyho!

Ed- (sweat drop) I'm surrounded by freaks….

K-(glares)

Ed- meep!...

J- Yay! Assian, ninja freaks! Right Hiei? (Hugs and Hearts)

K- Hiei Obviously belongs to Jamie….. but I get Takuto! (hearts)

J- ahhhhhhh, ok you found him first……. But can I make a clone?

K- Takuto clone? Sounds like a plan! (drags Takuto in)

Takuto(Ta)- What the heck are you doing?

J- (now in lab coat) we're making a clone of you using you genetic DNA code. Yay!

K- D-N-A, D-N-A!

Ta- Why would you wanna do that?

Meroko- I want a clone!

K- Neva!

J- Die! (pulls out Flame Thrower) Burn, Burn, BURN! Buhahahahhahahahahahahahahahahaha(gasp)ha

K-Jamie! You're going to suffocate…Under water... with vicious sharks!... No, not really.

Ta-…..I gotta get outta here….

J- not so fast you're the main test subject for the clones!

K- DNA, like a strand of hair? I want a Hiei clone!

J- No Way! Hiei is all mine, MINE! Back off you Barbie….. Death…..Flower! (Grabs Hiei and hug's viciously) Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

K- Barbie….? What an insult! Death flower works though…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry I gotta cut it off here, but next time Barbie makes her appearance ****(buhaha x3). Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time/chapter: **

K- DNA, like a strand of hair? I want a Hiei clone!

J- No Way! Hiei is all mine, MINE! Back off you Barbie….. Death…..Flower! (Grabs Hiei and hug's viciously) Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

K- Barbie….? What an insult! Death flower works though…

**New Characters:**

**Yuki: Possessed by the spirit of the rat in Fruits Basket (kyo's rival)**

**Aaya: Yuki's older (and somewhat hated) older brother. He loves his bro. and is possessed by the spirit of the snake.**

**Kool-Aid Man: The big pitcher of kool-aid who always says "oh yeah!"**

**Dori: The forgetful blue fish from finding Nemo.**

**M. Jackson: Do I really have to explain this…..**

**Mustang: From FMA, the Flame Alchemist who Ed doesn't feel so fond of. Plans to become head of the military so he can make the uniform for girls require mini skirts.**

**Miroku: From Inuyasha, monk with a cursed wind tunnel in his hand, a total perv.**

**Heippousi (sp?): From Ranma ½ a little old man with an obsession with underwear (perv)**

**Dark: from DNAngel. The phantom thief. Also a bit of a perv.**

**Shigure: Possessed by the spirit of the dog in Fruits Basket. And yep, he's a perv.**

**Andrew: A boy in our class who wanted us to ad him in (we did)**

**Knight who say Ni: Greatly feared knights from Monty Python and the search for the Holey Grail.**

**Now the story...**

Barbie- I'm a Barbie girl!

K-stop singing that theme song, you preppy doll of happy rainbows! (Kills)  
J-(revives then kills again) god I hate her.

Ken- hey was Barbie just here?

J- uhhhh ya. She said she never wanted to see you again. now go commit suicide or something (goes back to hugging (Hiei)

Ken- (runs off balcony crying)

J-Finally

K-suicide theatre, ken was the star, so I guess that show is over.

Ed+T- Save us!

J-(laughing at ken)

Ed- You're a real freak you no that?

J- Just be glad I like you….. unlike ken.

K- Hey Ed, am I a freak? (innocent look while wearing Lolita outfit)

H- oh brother…..

J- Hiei (hugs and hearts)

Ed- Yes.

K- How could you! Well, you have your skank.

Ed- she isn't a skank….

K- right….. (hugs Takuto)

J- What do you like better France or Canada?

K-Canada! Remember to bring me a beaver!

E+T+H- Beaver?

K- Inside joke .

J- France it is then! (pushes a big red button) Buhahahahaha

K- Are you launching a missile? How fun! I want to try (pushes other red button and hears loud crash very near by) O.O…… wasn't me.

J-O.O Kay! You blew up the Barns and Nobles, I'm never speaking to you again!

Yuki(Y) - That's my line…. Have you seen Kyo?  
J- He's in my basement.

Y- What?

J- ummm nothing

K- Yuki? When'd you get here? Lets Bring Aaya

Aaya (a)- Yuki!

J- I love Aaya (but not as much as Hiei) isn't Hiei the best

(wall crashing in)

Kool-aid-man (kam)-Oh yeah!

K- even though I like kool-aid….. (karate-chops)…. That hurt…. T.T

T-Idiot.

K-aww, don't be like that you know you love me!

J- I love Hiei!

H- What makes you think I love you….

K- Don't hide your sparkly feeling!

T- Sparkly?

K-Kadazzle!

J- You know you love me, else you'd have killed me by now! (hugs)

K- Love is a weird thing….

Ed- Don't you mean beautiful?

K- No weird. For instance, I like a shinigami!

J- Shinigami's are cool, but I like my gothic demon midgets with swords! (hugs Hiei)

K- I like Soul-taking death people who've committed suicide!

Ed- don't say that so cheerfully.

K- What? I'm Happy .

J- Ed you're very grumpy today.

Ed- That's because you're holding me here for no apparent reason!

J- come on Mr. grumpy-puss lets sing a song…… Just keep swimming, Just keep swimming, (you know the rest)

K-Jamie, do you speak whale?

Dori- I do! Bwwah!

J-I speak whale better!

Dori- what were we doing?

k- I hate fish! (feeds dori to seagulls shouting mine!) Ha!

J- Thank god she's gone…. So env..

(Slamming of a door)

Mustang (m)- Mini skirts! I love Mini Skirts!

J- You're a freak!

Kam- Oh Yeah!

J- will you go away already (Kicks and goes down cause he's very top heavy)

K- I hate mini skirts!

M- How could you?

K- shut up! I hate them!

J- I hate skirts per. And I really Hate mini skirts!

K-Go Jamie! Feel the Hate! (holds up sign of protest -Fight the power-)

All anime people- what've we gotten ourselves into….

M. Jackson- Hee Hee.

J- (throws out a window) dang it!

M-All I said was I love mini skirts!

Heippousi (sp?)-Me too! I love mini skirts!

Mirroku- I too like mini skirts.

Dark- Hey me too!

Shigure- Me three!

J-OMG! O.O The union of the perverts! Run Kay, run!

K- Ack! I hate pervs! (pulls out Bazooka)

J- Brb (Runs into bathroom and emerges in Darth Fluffy outfit with a flame thrower and a bazooka, surrounded by vicious ferrets.) I, Darth Fluffy, shall destroy you all!

K- Also I, Barbie Death Flower, with my awesome black roses attack thee! Have at ye!

J- Die Perverts! (pulls out flame thrower) buhahahahahaha burn!

Random Ferret- Defend Floofeh! (bites perv.)

K- (Shoots perv with bazooka) kill!

J- Go my army of Ferocious Fluffy Flesh-Eating Ferre..

(Andrew randomly runs across the battle chasing a giant pop-tart guy, he gets thirsty after eating it)

Andrew- hmmmmm I'm thirsty (see's kool-aid-man) Kool-Aid! (chases him out of the room

J-ok…..anyways go my army!

K-odd…. Anyways, Heippousi(sp?) since you seem to be the leader you are my rival! (points bazooka at)

J- And I'm after you! (points towards Mustang) You started all of this and my outfits fire proof……. Beware! (pulls out giant sharingun and throws it at Mustang) Buhahahaha

K- Stand still knights who say Ni (shoots Heippousi) Ha!

Knight who say ni- Ni, Ni, Ni

Pervs- No! (runs out of the room while screaming)

J- Get back here you cowards!

KAM- (crashing sounds) Oh Yeah!

J- Stop breaking our walls!

(Andrew Bursts through a different wall)

J-...

Andrew- I thought I got you!

KAM- Oh No! ( Hups through hole in wall, with Andrew chaseing)

K-…Right……..

J- Freaks….

Shouted from outside- Oh yeah!

J- Will you shut up already!

K- Seriously. We're just trying to end the lives of pervs everywhere, but they all ran away (hugs Takuto)

J- (looks around)…. (Hugs Hiei) .

Thanks For reading, Please review!

Next time: Sailor Uranus returns! (among others)


End file.
